In order to offer passengers in a motor vehicle the ability to work or to entertain or inform themselves, it is known to install a display screen device in the region of the headrest of the seatback of a vehicle seat. The display screen device can be, for example, a TV receiver, a video device, or a computer.
Known vehicle seats that fulfill this purpose are described in German Utility Model Applications DE 295 18 369 U1 and DE 296 00 783 U1, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,265. Utility Model DE 296 00 783 U1, for example, discloses a headrest for motor vehicles in which entertainment-sector devices can be integrated into a cavity. The vehicle seat having the headrest described is one of the type described initially.
In the case of the headrest for vehicle seats known from Utility Model DE 295 18 369 U1, there is arranged on the back side of the headrest a display screen that is integrated into a shaped element, removable from the headrest, having a space that is intended for reception of the headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,265 describes a vehicle seat in which the integrated display screen device is mounted pivotably in a receiving space of the headrest, although the headrest is not fastened detachably to the seatback of the seat but rather forms a physical unit therewith.
It is the object of the invention to configure a vehicle seat having an integrated display screen device of the kind described initially, using means of simple design, so as to improve its ease of assembly while ensuring maximum comfort and a high level of safety for the vehicle's passengers.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.